


And Luz? Thank You, For Being In My Life

by Nyankittypug



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bad Girl Coven, Depression kinda?, Eda may be baby, The Owl House - Freeform, Tonight, also rated T because there be one curse word and sad depressing near panic attack like vibes, bad at tags sorry, but if you're on here, but she is also mom, character death but maybe not?, hopefully not, maybe hopeful end?, not bio tho lol, of the owl house, sad fic, spoilers for episode 18, then you are prob on here for ep 18 fanfiction, wow first TOH fic and its angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyankittypug/pseuds/Nyankittypug
Summary: episode 18 spoilers.Luz has complicated feelings. She doesn't want to be alone again. Dios mío, does this mean she's gonna be alone again?(I barely speak any spanish, the only spanish in here is dios mío which means OMG and I thought it meant oh god but then I looked it up and couldn't find where I put it so imagine it to be whatever you want lol)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Owlbert (The Owl House)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	And Luz? Thank You, For Being In My Life

Luz couldn’t breathe.

Luz couldn’t hear. 

Luz couldn’t feel. 

Luz didn’t know where she was going. 

Luz didn’t know where she was. 

All she knew was that she was walking, she didn’t know where to. 

Somewhere in the distance she heard an owl and pain raced across her heart. 

It felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs. 

She couldn’t talk. She couldn’t speak. Her mouth was so dry and her heart felt so heavy. She took deep shuddering breaths that made her infinitely aware that she was alive, and yet each breath felt like a battle between her heart and her body. She didn’t want to breathe, she didn’t want to be the one walking, she didn’t want to be alone. 

A shiver went up her spine and back down to her toes as the sound of sneakers--her sneakers, dios mío, how did she get here--hitting dirt instead of the crunchy leaves of the forest floor. 

The sun rose to her right side, it was too bright, too sunny, didn’t it know something terrible had happened? As it rose, so too did Hooty, the magic door owl, and Luz couldn’t help but hear the reminder her mentor, her friend, her second mother had given her before it was drowned out, chased away, she can’t stop, she won’t stop, she doesn’t want to stop. 

She doesn’t want to stop walking, doesn’t want to let the world keep going, to let time not stop. She wishes she was back in the woods, wishes she was back on the bridge, wishes she had never gone on that stupid field trip. She didn’t want to go in the first place, so why did she go? Why hadn’t she made more effort to stay home and take care of-- 

“Oh Luz, there you are!” The owl interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hi Hooty,” Her words were quiet, unintelligent, half formed. They were a reflex, she didn’t realize she had spoken them until they were spoken. They were muffled to her ears, her ears that couldn’t hear anything more than that scream, that desperate hoot, the sound of magic crackling in the air. 

She gently pushed open the door, the wood feeling old and sturdy under her cold numb fingers. She could barely feel her legs, could barely feel her hands. She felt out of touch, it was almost like she was a ghost attached to her own body. Living and seeing inside of it but feeling out of it, apart from it. Dispatched and not in control despite knowing she was the one who walked there, she was the one who opened the door, she was the one who went on the field trip, she was the one who got Eda--

She turns, and she looks, and her breath catches. There, sitting on the coffee table in the livingroom of the owl house, is a cake and a cloak. A soft navy blue cloak with a red ribbon and bow keeping it tied up. The house is dark without all of the candles being lit, but she can still see the little banners and flags and balloons, the little pieces of confetti scattered on the floor with a few of the balloons who must not have been blown up with helium, or maybe whatever magic had been cast on them to keep them floating had worn off or had stopped when the fight had gone down. 

Suddenly King pops out of the cake, taking big heaving breaths with one of his clawed hands reaching out. He turns to her and shouts excitedly, “The cake is me!” His little hands wiggling as he closes his eyes in excitement before opening them. He looks around, almost as if just noticing the air Luz carries around her as it sucks up whatever joy might be around, because of god, this might not have been some horrible dream after all, “Hey, um, where’s Eda?” His little voice resonates in her head despite the question being soft and curious. Everything comes rushing back, everything leading up to that horrible moment.

Luz trying to warn Eda, Luz being used as a shield, Luz escaping the bubble, Luz trying to warn Eda again, Luz being thrown down into the moat of bones as Eda catches her with whatever magic she had left. Eda thanking her and telling her she may not bounce back as all Luz wants to yell is for her to drop her, for her to let go of her, to yell at her and tell her that it would be okay, because they had gotten through so much, this wouldn’t be the end, it couldn’t be the end. Luz didn’t want to leave if it meant leaving Eda, if it meant leaving behind the only other person that understood her and loved her and didn’t care about her quirks. 

Luz loved her mother, desperately so, but Eda was her mother too. She may not have known Eda that long but Eda had picked her up, had mentored her, had loved her, and she loved Eda too. She loved Eda despite her curse, and despite her flaws, and even though she was a criminal and the worst and only criminal she had ever known, Eda was her family. 

Luz dropped to her knees as the tears began to pop up, Eda’s scream ringing throughout her head, pounding against her skull, her last and final words replaying over and over and over again, her eyes turning from their playful gold to that haunting beastial empty void. 

Hooty and King came up to her, both soft and gentle, but Luz didn’t know what to say, what to tell them, how to tell them. She didn’t know how to tell them it was her fault. Didn’t know how to tell them Eda’s last words. She didn’t know if she should lie to them, spare them from the heartbreak for as long as she could, but she knew that wasn’t an option right away and how dare she suggest that. She doesn’t know how to tell them it’s her fault. She went to the emperor’s palace. She tried to steal that hat. She got caught. She was used as bait. She got herself thrown off the bridge. She was the one that Eda wasted the rest of her magic on. 

“It’s actually a fate worse than death!” Eda had told her, Luz didn’t kill Eda.

She damned Eda.

And she’s going to save her, whether that means going back to the human realm at the end of the summer or not, she will save Eda. 

After all,

She still has to thank Eda for being in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> BRO THIS EPISODE JUST ABOUT MADE ME CRY D:<


End file.
